ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer for Hire
In Slimer for Hire, after Peter complains to him about the cost of food, Slimer looks for a job so he can help out.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Peter Venkman Elizabeth Professor Dweeb Luigi Rafael Rudy Chilly Cooper (Voice only) Equipment Ecto Vac Dweeb's Van Improved Ecto Vac Locations Firehouse Dweeb Residence Ritz Cafe Central Park Central Park Zoo Plot Slimer exited the Firehouse kitchen with a huge sandwich and plopped down in the rec room. Peter yelled for Slimer from the kitchen. The refrigerator was empty. Peter was annoyed because he just went shopping for food in the morning and lectured Slimer about money. After Peter left to go buy more food, Slimer realized he could get a job and help out. First, he ate his sandwich. At the Dweeb residence, Professor Dweeb interrupted Elizabeth's meal to lecture to her about Slimer. Dweeb's pointer became stuck to the photo of Slimer. As he yanked it free, some slime landed on Elizabeth. Dweeb showed off his latest invention, the Ecto Vac. It would sniff out slime and suck it up into its lead-lined ghost trap body. As Elizabeth wiped the slime off, Dweeb demonstrated the Ecto Vac. It sucked up the photo then the drapes Elizabeth was using. Elizabeth was nearly sucked in, too, and pounded the ground in frustration at how lucky she was to be part of Dweeb's plans. At the Ritz Cafe, Slimer's friend Luigi hired him as a dish washer. Slimer took a stack of plates to the kitchen. However, he couldn't resist the leftover food on the plates and started licking them clean instead of washing them in the sink. The boss, Rafael, walked into the kitchen and was appalled by Slimer's work. Slimer vacated the building and Rafael declared he would do the hiring from then on. Once the coast was clear, Slimer came back in. Luigi complemented Slimer and gave him $1 for services rendered. Slimer was happy and gave Luigi a kiss. Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth arrived at the Ritz Cafe and activated the Ecto Vac. All of the plates in the dining area were sucked up by the vacuum. Elsewhere, Slimer ran into another friend of his, Rudy. Rudy offered him a job - dog walker. He handed Slimer the leashes of two dogs and offered to pay him once he came back. Professor Dweeb arrived outside Central Park with an improved version of the Ecto Vac and rolled out of his van with Elizabeth. Slimer and the dogs entered the Central Park Zoo. The dogs chased after a kitten and in the chaos Slimer slammed into a gorilla. Dweeb entered the zoo and sucked up the gorilla. The gorilla wasn't too happy and yelled. The Ecto Vac, Dweeb, and Elizabeth ran away. Slimer returned the tired dogs to Rudy and got paid $1. Back at the Firehouse, Peter was restocking the refrigerator when Slimer returned. Peter placed himself in front of the food and denied Slimer access. Slimer gave him his $2. Peter was touched by the gesture. The two heard Chilly singing her ice cream jingle outside. Peter caved and gave Slimer back the $2. Slimer kissed him and flew off to get some ice cream. Trivia The episode was recorded on June 1, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer for Hire" (1988). *Professor Dweeb is somewhat subdued in this episode. *Slimer made only $2 from his two jobs. *Since Slimer took the dogs to Central Park and Rudy grabbed Slimer near a '185' address plaque, it appears he bumped into Rudy on 185 Central Park West. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SlimerForHire01.jpg SlimerForHire02.jpg SlimerForHire03.jpg SlimerForHire04.jpg SlimerForHire05.jpg SlimerForHire06.jpg SlimerForHire07.jpg SlimerForHire08.jpg SlimerForHire09.jpg SlimerForHire10.jpg SlimerForHire11.jpg SlimerForHire12.jpg SlimerForHire13.jpg SlimerForHire14.jpg SlimerForHire15.jpg SlimerForHire16.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseRecroominSlimerforHireepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EctoVacinSlimerforHireepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RitzCafeinSlimerforHireepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ZooinSlimerforHireepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode01.png|Episode features Category:S! Episode